This disclosure relates to milling wheels of the type used in home grain mills having a stationary milling wheel and an adjacent powered or rotatable milling wheel. Examples of these types of mills are shown in the Kuest U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,996 and the Grover U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,367. Another description of grain milling wheels is contained in U. S. Pat. No. 3,942,730 to Coucher. A further disclosure and discussion of this type of mill is set out in my co-pending application Ser No. 680,490 filed Apr. 26, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,153, issued Aug. 2, 1977, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Experience in milling grains by use of home mills has been erratic. Most such mills utilize very hard abrasive grinding or milling wheels which are relatively expensive and are easily clogged by the material being ground. Furthermore, the use of very hard abrasive surfaces in close proximity to one another while rotating at a high speed pose serious problems of surface damage if the surfaces are brought into contact accidently. It has also been difficult to attain the degree of fine milling needed to produce cake flours from wheat, and virtually impossible to mill oily materials, such as corn or soft oily materials such as soybeans.